


The Witches House

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Gun Violence, Mutilation, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sickness was going to kill me..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witches House

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this AU while i was in class, this is based off of the game 'The witches house' so if you haven't heard of that game then i suggest you research its ploT  
> Also spoilers for the ending to the game in this story

Edd took a deep breath, opening the door to the next room, not looking back. He didn't want to see the cat's corpse.   
The room was dark, though he could make out a bed, and he could see the stained sheets, stained with a crimson substance. He guessed blood. What was new in this house?

He stared ahead, seeing a table with the familiar diary on it. He cautiously walked over to it. There was no direction.. How was he supposed to know what to do?  
He opened up the diary, and read what was there.

_My sickness was going to kill me. So... I took his body from him. I lived on in his body. That's fine, right? Because we're "friends"_   _.. He gave me his body... Because were.. Friends.. So.. Today, we should play some more... Right..?  
_

Edd gasped slightly as he read the name aloud from the paper.

_"Edd?"_

 Suddenly, there was a shatter heard from the other side of the room.  
Edd sharply turned his head to look at what had happened.  
He felt his heart stop at what he saw.  
The man he'd seen around, in windows or mirrors or just sitting just outside his corner of vision, only to disappear once he turned to focus on who was there..

He was there.

His eyes were gouged out, and one of his arms along with his legs were torn off. Half of his face was torn to shreds.  
His red hoodie was ripped alot as well, especially where his arm was torn off.   
He had very messy brown hair.  
"Gh.. Hh..." He tried to speak, but he was in too much pain. He used his one good arm to try and pull himself closer to where Edd was.

Edd widened his eyes, holding back a scream.

He made a run for it.

He dashed out of the doorway, and down the hallway..  
Wait, was he being followed?  
He turned his head slightly to see if he was, all while running still..

Yes. Despite only having one arm to get around on, the poor guy was surprisingly very fast, and very determined.

Edd kept running as fast as he could. He wasn't stopping for anything. His throat hurt from breathing too fast, he felt as if he could pass out at any given moment, but he didn't.   
He ran down the stairs, through the dining room, and out to the room with the door out but.. He didn't go out. Not quite yet.

Edd ran past that area, and ran up the hallway and into a little room. He remembered seeing a knife in here earlier. He grabbed the knife, before running out again, kicking 'Tord' aside as he ran out of the room, Tord making a loud inhuman yelp as he was kicked.

Tord was struggling to keep being as quick as he was before..  
This was Edd's chance.  
He ran out of the house. He was safe now, right..? 

It was dark, and raining out. Totally different from earlier today. Bright and sunny.  
Edd didn't stop running though. He ran until he was into the forest..   
There was a note left on the ground. Edd picked it up, and began to read. He needed to stop and rest for a moment anyways.

_Dear Edd,_

_I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. There's an old legend that says a witch lives in the forest, and kidnaps people who get lost there._

_Your friend's house is very near the forest, so... I was worried about you. Your friend's name was Tord, right? I don't mind if you go to his house, but just stay away from the forest. Hope to see you home soon._

_-Tom_

Edd let out a soft sigh, and was going to continue walking when he heard..

_Squish.. Squish.. Squish.._

Edd didn't even have to turn around to know who that was. He didn't even seem scared at this point. He let out a small annoyed sigh.  
"Boy, you're stubborn!" He turned to face Tord, who had managed to pull himself through the rain, leaving a trail of blood.  
"How much longer are you going to chase me?"  
Edd walked up to the shivering, dying, mutilated man, and began kicking him, giggling as he did so.

"G-Gh... Eh... B...ba..." Tord tried to speak, as he was being kicked painfully hard.

"Hmm? Give it back??" This earned more giggles from Edd.  
"No way. This body hurts MUCH less. You gave it to me in the first place. Why should i have to give it back?" Edd asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
"Right. Edd?"

Tord whimpered as Edd spoke. He wanted to attack, but he knew he couldn't do much. He knew that he'd be overpowered, but.. He wanted it back.  
He wanted his body, and his friends back.  
This wasn't his body.

"You felt SO sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my own bed."  
Edd looked down sadly for a moment before glancing back at Tord, the smirk tugging at his lips once more.  
"Thats why I used my magic to trade bodies with you. Just for a day..~ I guess i DID say that." Edd giggled more.  
"I was surprised you could trap me with my own power!! ...Buut, to no avail. It wouldn't be killing me anytime soon. I was guided by that house all the way, so, I was ensured to escape."

Tord struggled to breathe. His lungs felt all clogged up, he felt himself losing so much blood, almost dying..

Edd blinked, tilting his head.  
"STILL not dead?? I have to applaud your tenacity." Edd watched him carefully, before he realized something.  
"Oh! Could it be? Are you THAT worried about your friends??" 

That earned a reaction from Tord, as he suddenly started making soft, pleading whimpers.

"Ohh, i know. You and your friends. A close family of three. Those memories stayed in your body. They're kind people! Hunters, aren't they?" Edd said in such a kind, teasing voice.  
"And Tom even left you that letter. What a good friend."

Tord made little choked noises, like he was crying, but he wasn't able to.

"So then. I suppose you're WORRIED about what will happen to them when you're gone, right?" Edd grinned. "It'll be just fine. I'll give them Edd's share of love. And i'll TAKE his share of love too. How does that sound? So..-"

"Edd? Edd??" Called out a voice from the forest. Tom.

Edd widened his eyes. He put on his best scared act. He began breathing quickly, and let out a loud scream.

"Edd?!?" Tom called out, rushing over to where he heard the scream.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!!" Tom exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Tom! I'm sorry.." Edd said, putting on his innocent act. Tom seemed to be buying it.

Tord stared at the two, sadness and anger filling up inside of him. Tom WASN'T talking to Edd. He was talking to an impostor..

"I know i shouldn't have gone off alone.." Edd said.

"I was so worried.. What happened, are you okay?" Tom asked.

"Im okay.. Its just a few scrapes.. I'm so happy to see you Tom.." Edd turned his attention to Tord, pointing at him.  
"That THING is what has happened to me!!"

Tom looked over as well, his eyes widening.  
"What..??"

Tord whimpered and tried to make an attempt to speak.  
"T..To... To..m..." He choked out.

Tom pulled out his gun, loading it.

Tord started to panic, as he made his attempts to speak more desperate.  
"To...!!! To..mm!!! Tom...!!!" He cried out.

Edd stood behind Tom, a crooked grin on his face.

"Monster.." Tom whispered.

"To-"

Boom.

The bullet went right through his head.  
That was the real Edd.  
Tom shot his friend, without even knowing it.

And he died.

Edd giggled softly to himself.  
 _'Goodbye, Edd.'_

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THAT WAS AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER. BASICALLY IF YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THIS, TORD WAS SICK AND SO HE SWITCHED BODIES WITH EDD "JUST FOR A DAY" BUT THEN HE BETRAYED EDD ON THAT. EVERYTIME 'EDD' TALKED THAT WAS ACTUALLY TORD IN EDDS BODY AND TORD HAVING THE REACTIONS TO THINGS WAS EDD IN TORDS BODY. AGAIN THIS IS BASED OFF OF THE RPG GAME 'THE WITCHES HOUSE'


End file.
